The concept of the electric/hybrid vehicle is highly researched subject matter in an automobile field. The electric/hybrid vehicle produces zero emission of carbon as it requires energy produced by the battery modules for propulsion.
Battery modules disposed in the electric vehicle provide power to the vehicle. The power of the vehicle can be increased by introducing more number of battery modules to the vehicle.
Conventionally, all electric vehicles require a large battery module. In the current battery technology the pack occupies a significant portion of the total vehicle mass and requires substantial volume as well. In addition, such structured battery pack has limited life constraint by capacity and weight of battery packs.
For recharging the battery, the driver has to halt the vehicle at several charging stations. Thus more time is wasted each time for recharging or driver has to swap for a fresh battery.
Swapping of conventional battery module arrangement is not easy as the battery module is not standardized due to its shape, weight and capacity. Therefore, swapping of battery modules is a time consuming and cumbersome task. One such system for swappable battery pack for electric vehicle is disclosed in the US patent application number 20100181129 by Vahid Hamidi, which discloses a swappable feature of a battery pack, constraining to swapping of each individual battery modules only, and not to a complete battery pack.
Thus, from users' perspective one who may not be necessarily proficient enough to repair the battery, replacing an individual battery module from the battery pack is complex task. Further, during displacement of the entire battery, the disassembly of electric connections, outer case and linear actuators in the vehicle is difficult and time consuming task. Furthermore, the battery packs disclosed hitherto, believed to force augmentation structural instability and blemish the ruggedness of the vehicle body.
Thus, there exists a need for providing swappable battery to address the long-standing problem of swappable battery packaging system that is further adapted to provide a structural rigidity to the vehicle architecture resulting in an overall mass optimization.